


Good Timing

by the-canary (siruru)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dogs, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, Late Night Conversations, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Recovering, Strangers to Lovers, Unresolved Romantic Tension, War Veteran Steve Rogers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/the-canary
Summary: The music always starts at 5 am every morning since your new neighbor moved in leading to your dog promptly as soon as he wakes up. What will you do with that time spent with him?





	1. the start of all your problems.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @sebashtiansatan ‘s writing challenge. i’m sorry that it took awhile, but hopefully you’ll enjoy it! 
> 
> Prompt: The guy living below me has a really loud alarm clock that always wakes me up at the crack of dawn. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed.

Now, you loved Sugar. You loved her with all your heart since your had found her back in that shelter as a sick two-year that had just come out of a bad situation, but there were times that she was just too much.

Now was one of those times, as she jumps on your too lonesome bed in excitement over starting the new day, even though the clock reads 5am and the sun has yet to shine through your curtains just yet. But, there she was barking as happily as could be and as you slowly come out of your sleepy haze you realize what might have woken her up.

The familiar blast of Led Zeppelin is thumping at your floor, as your groan in annoyance. 

Why out of all of the days in the weekend did your new neighbor start blasting that? 

“I’m gonna kill Pierto,” you remark with a groan, as you slowly get up. Sugar thumping around in excitement as you curse one of your best friends and former roommates for instilling such a habit into Sugar when she was a puppy, “Hold your horses, Sug.”

You put your hand in a down motion as she whines just a little, though she follows through with sitting down on the carpet rug. You let out a resigned sigh, as you realize that you’re going to be the one that takes her out when Sugar wants to go for a run, well she got it one way or another and you didn’t want to deal with her trying to destroy half the living room again like that one time.

For an older dog, Sugar --with her golden brown coat and wide brown eyes-- still acted like a puppy when she didn’t get her way.   

Thus, for the love of your dog, you go through the motions of getting bathed and dressed as Led Zeppelin turns into Ozzy Osbourne followed by some Linkin Park -- and for a brief moment you wonder if your neighbor has a son that is going through that unkind stage of their adolescent years. With a weak laugh, you make sure you have your jacket, keys, phone, and everything you need when you take Sugar out for a walk. 

The wooden panels of your tiny apartment creak loudly as you decide to skip out on breakfast to get something to eat closer to the dog park. You pause near the door, leash in hand as you realize that the music has finally stopped, though you had gotten you used to it rather quickly --once again Pietro’s doing-- so you just shrug and proceed to head out.

“Okay, Sugar,” you start off like always, “Eyes forward and straight ahead.” 

Sugar barks happily as she starts walking in front of you, taking the stairs that she knows by now will take her to freedom. And while you are still tired from your eight-hour shift that only ended a few hours ago, you were happy to make your sweet baby girl happy. However, in all your delight, you fail to notice Sugar look at certain blond man who is standing next to the apartment complex wearily. The sleep deprivation must still be affecting you as you hear her bark only for the man to go down to her level and give her a soft smile.

“Hey girl,” it’s then when everything finally starts to kick in, as you look down to see Sugar smelling his hand, “Haven’t seen you around here before?” 

“We haven’t either,” you answer back as Sugar lets the mysterious man pet her head, as he redirects his smile at you and you swear you lose your breath for a second.

“I’m Steve,” he states in an polite manner, “I just finished moving into apartment 201.”

“Oh,” is really the only intelligent thing that you can say as you realize that he might be going on a run with the tight Armour shirt and sweatpants he is wearing -- completely different from your jacket and jeans, “I’m in apartment 301.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, neighbor,” Steve states with that same, polite smile as he gives Sugar one last head rub before getting up. He nods before heading out and you’re left dumbfounded for a moment --unsure what to make of Steve-- until Sugar barks for your attention, declaring that you should be heading out as well.  

It isn’t until much later, when you already have your latte and pastry at hand, while sitting and watching Sugar play with the other dogs that you realize that something seemed to familiar about the blond man. 

You could hear Ozzy out of his detached earbuds, from his phone connected to his ripping bicep with some strap thing, before he headed out. 

“Oh my god,” you whisper harshly to yourself in realization and panic,” He’s gonna kill me.” 

You groan though you weren’t sure if you meant in his utter beauty or in the combo of him and Sugar walking you up at 5am. You could only hope it wasn’t every single day. 


	2. escalation.

You were wrong in assuming that Steve’s extreme exercising would be an everyday occurrence because even he had a pattern to his madness. There wasn’t much movement from the blond during the week, he probably worked or went to school with few instances of the music blasting here and there. It was during the weekend that he started it all up -- Friday evening is when he started, as you had heard some neighbors complain and you were more than happy that Sugar was at her doggie daycare during the time, while you worked. The rest of the weekend is when you personally suffered through it all, as the music --between classic rock to alternative-- woke you at at 5, sometimes even earlier to the sounds of Sugar’s happy barking for the rest of the day. 

Your poor baby didn’t seem to understand that you had gotten out of work at 11pm and were only working on a few hours of sleep, but damn you couldn’t say no to her either. 

“Morning neighbor,” you hear the same polite voice that you have gotten used to over the past couple of weeks greet you at the entrance of the apartment building as you give him a sleepy nod with Sugar barking for his attention. 

“‘Morning to you too, Sugar,” Steve declares while giving the golden retriever a pat on the head. He stays there for a good moment, lavishing the spoiled thing with attention before getting up and heading out the door. 

You grumble and yawn for a moment before heading out with Sugar in the opposite direction.

* * *

 

“You know Fury has been getting noise complaints, right?” Sam can’t help but ask in worry, as Steve looks away from a moment because he knows it’s the truth. He has heard the neighbors complaining here and there, but for his own sanity -- it was something that he needed at times. 

“Yeah,” is all he manages to say before digging into his order of pancakes and eggs. Sam lets out a sigh, unsure of what to do. 

He knew that Old Man Fury understood what it was like coming home from war, but other people didn’t so easily. It had been so hard to find a place for Steve to stay in, but it was even hard to keep it when he tended to stay up at odd hours due to his PTSD and insomnia, and Sam wasn’t sure what to do exactly -- Steve had bought a complete gym setup so that he wouldn’t have to go outside if the need arose.

“Have you ever thought about getting a training partner?” Sam asks, wondering if the thought of someone keeping up with him but also telling Steve when he was going too far might help ease the situation a bit. 

Steve just frowns at the thought.

* * *

You don’t see Steve again until Saturday evening, Pietro had decided to take Sugar on some excursion with his new girlfriend in Upstate New York for the whole week  and since he was basically her second parent, well you couldn’t say no to him. You had been allowed a reprieve from waking up so early, though the music blasting only pushed you waking up by half and hour. 

Between picking up Sugar from Pietro's and getting dinner, you end up nearly colliding with Steve’s muscular body as you enter and he tries to leave at the same time. Sugar barks in excitement of seeing the man after being away for such a long time and it almost feels like he shares the sentiment as he drops down to pet her -- a routine that they have both gotten used to. 

“Now, where have you been, Sugar?” he questions as Sugar barks once more, as if trying to explain all her adventures from the previous week. You could only shake your head at such a lovely sight before answering.

“She went to go roam in the woods upstate with a friend of mine,” you laugh just a bit, thinking about all the videos Pietro had sent you and maybe if Steve had the time you could show them to him to --  you always enjoyed showing off Sugar when you could.

“I’m sure she had tons of fun then,” Steve laughs, while rubbing her golden coat a bit more as Sugar’s back foot starts thumping a little faster than usual. 

“Are you heading out?” you can’t help but asks as blue eyes turn to meets yours.

“Yeah, to the gym,” Steve state in a sort of defeated way before going back to petting Sugar like she was his safety blanket.   

“Does the music bother you?” Steve asks softly, almost like a scolded puppy, and you almost want to say yes and complain about your lack of sleep. However, there is something about the look on his face --tired in his own way for a brief second-- that causes you to pause. 

“No, I’m used to it,” you remark as Steve’s eyes brighten just a bit, “One of my old roommates used to workout at a similar time, just not so loudly.” 

Blue eyes flicker at your statement for a moment, as he hums in thought. 

“That’s good to know,” Steve states in thought for a moment before nodding. He gives Sugar one last pat before getting up and wishing you a good evening, as he heads out into the chilly night. 

“How strange,” is the only thing that you can say about the man before turning to look at Sugar who simply barks in return, happy to be home more than anything else.

If you only knew what Steve was thinking of on his way to the gym, as you head upstairs. 


	3. his alternatives.

The work week comes and passes you by once more, as you take Sugar to the little place near Central Park where they have specialized treats and meats for dogs. It was a little bit on the more costly side, but with the golden retriever hitting her tenth year soon you were more than willing to put a little bit more extra cash in order to keep her healthy and strong for as long as possible. 

Sugar enjoyed it as well, as she got extra treats from the owner of the shop --a man by the name of Clint that tended to feed any stray dog a slice of his homemade pizza- and got to hang out with her second favorite person, Pietro, since he lived on top of the shop with his current love interest, and while she didn’t enjoy the addition to Lucas --said girlfriend’s Australian Shepard-- she was always happy to see her second parent -- as Pietro tended to call himself. 

Eventually after spending most of the early evening there and getting some things you needed, the both of you head back to your little apartment on the other side of the bridge. However, as you enter said building, you can’t help but immediately notice the defying silence that is only disturbed with Sugar’s barks.   

“I hope he’s all right,” you can’t help but murmur to yourself as you pat Sugar’s head to calm her down before heading up the stairs without anyone to welcome you and to be completely honest it felt a little strange.

* * *

 

What you don’t know is that Steve comes home from the VA a little later than usual with a bag full of treats and a leash. His bag full of some training regiment and other speciality books that he had gotten from the library, as he stops in front of his all-too familiar apartment and looks up at one window, specifically before heading inside. 

He just really hopes his plan will work because rushing forward with all of this after talking with Bucky and Sam -- he really has no other alternative to the situation.

* * *

 

_ Thump Thump! _

5 am in the morning on a Saturday welcomes you once more, as there is some rushed knocking at your door which leads to Sugar jumping and moving her way towards the door, though in a more cautious way than when she hears Steve’s music. You groan in annoyance, hoping that whoever is bothering you in such a godforsaken time would eventually go away, but at the sound of someone familiar --you don’t know who just yet in your sleepy daze-- Sugar starts barking in excitement as you let out a soft sound of defeat before you rush and get up before someone starts to complain about your girl.

“‘M going, I’m going,” you yell out as your slippers slide you across the old wooden floor as Sugar is running in circles in front of the door. You as you open it and are meet with a bashful looking blond.

“Steve?” your question turns into a nod, as Sugar sees something red and familiar in his hand as your sleepiness starts to fade away. You see that Steve is dressed differently from his usual running outfit, “What are you doing here so early in the morning? What about your run?” 

Steve pats Sugar first before saying anything else, as the dog tries her hardest not to jump him right then and there -- a trait of hers that you had tried to curb early on, though didn’t always work. He coos her name like someone would a child and for a moment you almost want to forget the slow simmering anger and confusion that man has given you.  

“Morning,” he answers first off, clearly remembering his manners unlike someone else, “I was just wondering if I could take Sugar out with me today.” 

That one statement clears any leftover sleep that you might be feeling, as you look straight into his blue eyes and he gives you a nervous smile. It’s then that you notice that the man is carrying a new red leash and that his usually tight shirt and sweats are replaced by sweats and a hoodie and a small black backpack. And as much as you want to say no, Sugar is already to go as she circles around Steve like she does with you when she’s ready for a walk. 

Clearly the old dog didn’t worry about her personal safety like you did. 

You motion for him to follow you into the kitchen, just for a moment as you see him rub the back of his neck nervously -- and he should be nervous, New York dog owners were super protective of their pets and you counted yourself among them. 

“Why do you wanna take Sug with you, Steve?” you ask as you take a seat on the small counter seating that you had for the kitchen, as both the man and dog looked at you for a second like you were spoiling their fun. However, you loved and worried about Sugar deeply, especially since she had been the runt of the litter when you got her from the shelter all those years ago. 

“My music has been bothering the other neighbors and my friend suggested that I get a running partner,” Steve starts off where you keep watch for his lips moving, as he bites into them for just a moment, “Sugar is ready to run every morning when I see you guys...and it might be a good break for you.” 

Steve gives you a sympathetic smile, as Sugar barks once more as if trying to get her own statement in. They both seem to be giving you that sad, kicked on the curb look and you know deep down that you were a weak woman towards that weapon. 

“Suga really likes her running,” you admit as her ears perk up for just a second,”And sometimes, I can’t keep up with her.”

“So?” 

“So, maybe we can give this a test run,” you state with a sigh of defeat as he gives you a toothy smile and you swear that both of their tails are thumping on the floor in happiness, “But, first you have to have somethings -- like that leash won't work”   

“Oh,” is all he can manage to get out, as you get up and walk around the kitchen while getting all the things that he will need -- her real leash, her treats and water, alongside some plastic bags. You end up asking him for his phone and adding in both yours and the vet’s digits. 

“If anything happens, call that number and head over there as quickly as you can,” you state in all seriousness, as  he nods at your instructions.

“This sounds more complicated than I thought it would be,” Steve states in awe and maybe a little fear as you hand him back his phone. 

“Well, it’s like taking care of a child,” you declare, “So, I hope you’re ready for it.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” is all he can say with a cheeky grin as Sugar barks once more before you put the leash on her and let them go on their way -- hoping that you didn’t make a mistake.

* * *

 

Three hours. You are waiting three hours for your dog to come back and in your anxiety you have made breakfast, eaten it, and even started on some chores you have been pushing back for sometime now, though Sugar is never too far behind in your train of thought since her toys and other belonging are scattered about the apartment. 

You hoped you didn’t make a mistake and as you are vacuuming the living room area -- you finally hear it, that excited barking over getting home and without another word you run to the door and opened without a second a thought. However, you are instead welcomed with the sight of a very dirty Sugar with an equally dirty Steve. 

There is only one place that she could have gotten so filthy, as the man lets out a tired sigh. 

“Did you take her to the park on Vine?” you question as you look at the mess of a dog in front of you before looking at the blond. 

He nods and you sigh: “She loves that one damn puddle.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve states, feeling that he has done something wrong, but you just wave your hand as Sugar sits there completely proud over whatever she has done in her time away.

“I didn’t tell you. Don’t worry about it, Steve,” you smile and take her leash and bag of things from the blond before laughing, “Looks like someone is gonna need bath today!” 

Sugar barks, not fully knowing that she is going to have to deal with the dreaded bath time as Steve just watches the two of you for a moment. 

“Thank you for letting me take her,” he states sincerely, the ache in his bones a good feeling that he hasn’t felt in a long time, “She’s a handful, but it helped a lot.” 

“Tell me about it,” you let of a short huff of air, though slightly happy that Sugar was able to help the man just a little -- you had a feeling that he was dealing with a lot from what you had seen with your interactions with him thus far,”If you ever wanna walk her again, you have my number.” 

“Thanks,” he simply nods as you close the door on him and Sugar huffs. 

Steve stands there for a good moment before smiling and going up the stairs -- the walk with Sugar letting him fall into a deep sleep (after a quick shower) he hasn’t gotten in ages. 


	4. what is this about change?

It’s crazy how quickly Sam sees the change in Steve, about a month into the asking him to find a training partner he’s smiling and has even taken up painting on the side again. Sam wants to congratulate him over his steady process, but also tease as his friend over what could have changed all this. He decides to ask what has brought about all this one early Sunday morning, as he stands in front of the red-brick apartment building ready to push Steve’s intercom button, but he hears a bark first.

“Sugar,” a familiar voice laughs, as Sam sees the blond coming out with a rather large and happy golden retriever, “We’re just starting. Calm down a little, girl.” 

The dog lets out a huff of air as if trying to answer him back, before leaning in as Steve decides to pet her instead. Sam stands there for awhile, unsure of how Steve had gotten a dog when he had been so vehemently against getting a service dog when Sam had suggested it -- Steve didn’t want anything to come in that could bother his life, whether it was animals or people. Outside of Sam, he only talked to Bucky --his childhood friend-- so this was all very surprising. 

“So, is this the new girl in your life?” Sam steps into their line of sight, as Sugar stops her spoling ways to stare silently at the new man. She takes a few steps and stands in front of Sam, only for him to lean down a little and place his hand in front of her with a soft  _ hey girl, so you’re the one helping Stevie.  _

“Something like that,” Steve chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as blue meets brown. Sugar ignores the tension in the air in order to get more head rubs from Sam, though Steve wasn’t very inclined on letting Sam know more than this, or who exactly Sugar’s owner was. 

He wanted to keep that to himself, at least for now. 

“Well, why don’t we take her for a walk and we can catch up?” Sam questions in a way that there is no room left for Steve to disagree with. The blond simply nods and whistle --like a certain someone had taught him-- to get Sugar’s attention in order for them to start their run. 

He end up messaging you that he might be late in bringing Sugar back home since he meet up with a friend. You simply thank him and go back to sleep.

* * *

It’s a little weird at first, but you get used to Steve messaging you. At first, it’s just pictures of Sugar during their walks or if you wanted something from a place he had stopped to grab a bite to eat. So, it was you answering back with photos of Sugar when she was a puppy or just her throughout the week, sometimes you even (rarely) asked if he wanted in on a late breakfast. 

You weren’t the most social person, but if Steve was trying his hardest to reach out -- you were going to try your best as well. Though, standing in front of his apartment door with Sugar panting at your side after coming home from work was more than a little nerve wracking.

You take a deep breath before knocking once then twice followed with Sugar barking for attention. It takes Steve a couple of minutes to open the door and you try your hardest not to drop your jaw right then and there. 

“Hey, neighbor,” he lets out in one breathe while taking off his large earphones, before grinning at the sight of Sugar by your side. He doesn’t immediately give her his attention as he keeps looking at you with curious blue eyes. You gulp just a little at the sight of Steve in a tight white shirt and grey sweats, “What can I help you with?”

“Hmm,” you shake yourself out of your thought at the sound of his voice, “Oh, Sugar and I aren’t going to be here tomorrow and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us?”

Sugar barks as you hand Steve the flyer for  _ A DOGGY BEACH DAY --  _ an event run by Clint’s shop and something you had taken the golden retriever to since she was a puppy. 

Steve looks at the paper in your hand for a good moment before taking it. Blue eyes end up looking at Sugar who is wagging her tail happily and back at you, who gives him a shy smile.

“Can I think about it?” he asks hesitantly, which surprises since you had formed the idea in your head that Steve was the type of person who just runs into the face of danger -- at least it seemed like it when he was around Sugar.

“Sure,” you nod,”But, we’ll be leaving at around 10am to get there on time.” 

“Okay,” he answers back with a tone that was more deflated than before, “I’ll let you know.” 

You just shake your head and he finally gives one good head rub to Sugar before closing the door. You lead your spoiled child to the stairs and lean down to rub her neck as she whines just a little. 

“We just gotta hope for the best, girl,” you state softly before going down the stairs and ignoring that you’re just as hopeful as Sugar about Steve going with you guys.

* * *

C lint only hosted these sorts of events maybe once or twice a year to thank the people, but most of all the dogs and various other pets that he loved to see, but it was somewhat difficult to coordinate for the man, which leads to you helping and making sure there was little extra of everything. 

It was 8am when you were double checking the backpack and mini tote bag that you were going to take with you, as Sugar ate her breakfast. It was so much easier for her since you still hadn’t decided what you were going to wear and if you were going alone. However, Sugar knows the answer to that second part before you do as she pauses and lifts her head to stare at the door. 

She barks and she’s off to the front door like any normal weekend, as you can’t help but grin as you hear the knock at the door. 

“Hold your horses, Suga,” you laugh as she keeps running around the door. 

You’re a mess with bed hair all around and still in your sleeping clothes, but that doesn’t seem to matter as you get the huge smile on your face when you see Steve standing there in his usual sweater and backpack, though with jeans instead of sweats. 

“Morning,” he states a little more flustered than usual, not used to seeing both of you so excited to see him as you motion him to come in. However, before you can ask if he wants anything to eat or drink and confirm that he is really going with you two, Sugar throws herself at the man, which leads to Steve laughing on the ground as she licks his face for a good while -- like she’s proud of him.

You can’t help but think that this is going to be a good day.

* * *

The ride to [ Larchmont Dog Beach ](https://www.yelp.com/biz/larchmont-doggie-beach-larchmont) was two hours and just a little more tiring with carrying a sort of heavy backpack, which Steve ended up taking from you halfway, and a hyperactive dog in general. However, seeing all the dogs, their owners, and the BBQ being set up when you finally make it there makes you grin from ear to ear. Sugar ends up running in full speed towards Clint as soon as you let her go, and while you are ready to move forward, you can’t help but notice that Steve is still standing on the sidewalk. 

“Welcome to Clint’s  _ Dog-stravaganza _ !” you declare with a smile as blue eyes glance at the large group that you are so excited to see, as Sugar seems to now be running with a man with silver-streaked hair.

“Is she gonna be okay there?” Steve asks, as he puts the backpack down. You look back and nod. 

“She’s with Pietro,” you explain as Steve remembers that name from before, “Suga will be fine with her doggy father.”

He laughs as you walk up to him again, standing there with a huge grin: “Come on, Steve. I can assure you that you’ll have a great time.”

“Really?”

“Trust me, Rogers,” you state with a laugh as he grabs the backpack and follows you down the sandy dunes as you scream at Clint that the party has started, as Steve can’t help but finally figure out where Sugar gets her endless energy from. 

Between a great lunch, playing with some other dogs, getting to know Clint (who understand what Steve seems to be going through without saying a word), Pietro, his girlfriend, and his twin -- Steve can say that this is the most fun that he has had in a good while. People start leaving some time after 2pm, but you stay and help clean before sitting down on one of the towels you had brought as Sugar runs around in the sand some more. 

“She never runs out of energy from, huh?” Steve states as you look up from your seat to see him handing you a cold drink before taking a seat next to you but not too close.

“Sometimes, I think she makes up for lost time,” you explain starting at the golden retriever before whistling at her to come back.

“What do you mean?” Steve can’t help but ask.

“Sugar’s mom was part of puppy mill,” you start explain, “They were found and ended up in a shelter and Sugar was the runt of the litter. All of her siblings ended up adopted before her until Pietro and I got there. She was wagging her tail and barked at us, like  _ hey hey look at me.” _

Steve watches your eyes soften, while Sugar comes back to the two of you. She lays on the towel and in all her strength and general excitement, Steve would have never guessed that they would be more alike than they thought.

“She was sick for a good while after we got her,” you keep going with your story while rubbing the top of her golden coat,”Pietro would have panic attacks to the sound of  her crying, so I mainly took care of her. One time, he got soap in her eyes while bathing her. She was crying the whole night from her sickness and not being able to see...I stayed up the whole night watching over her and it was all uphill from there. She’s such a sweet girl and after all that I try to make she has the best, ya know?”

“You’ve got a good heart,” Steve says in awe as you let out a nervous chuckle.

“I’m just doing what everyone would do for someone they love,” you let out bashfully, “At least, I hope so.”

“Well, you’re doing a fine job,” Steve states in a stern tone that doesn’t allow you any room to argue as Sugar ends up sleeping there for some time, before you tell her it’s time to go home. 

Steve ends up watching you and Sugar coming up from the beach and into the sidewalk, and as you laugh with her antics -- he can’t help the soft smile and thunderous thump his heart seems to gain in that moment. 


	5. feelings are a'changing.

It’s a couple of days later when Pietro finally decides to tell you over a quick lunch at your favorite diner. **  
**

“You know,” he draws out after a taking a sip of his drink, “I think that guy, Steve was it? I think he likes you.”

You frown before dipping one of your fries into the burger sauce, “You mean he likes being around me for Sugar, right?”

“No,” Pietro fires back with a are you crazy look on his face, “I think he likes you, like you know a crush. People still have those from time to time.”

You shake your head at his odd declaration because while you understood that the blond loved being around Sugar, he didn’t really seem to react to you. There were pleasantries exchanged here and there and sometimes, you are breakfast together on weekends but it was all because of one thing – Sugar. She was the one that pushed him into everything and Steve, like any well meaning person, followed though maybe a little too much. And while you weren’t bad-looking and neither (never in a million years would you deny it) was Steve – he didn’t seem like the type who wanted a relationship.

Steve Rogers was a solitary man, which you understood in certain ways, and if all he wanted was to walk Sugar for a couple of hours each weekend – well that was find with you. You were going to push what you with him for some strange delusion your best friend might have had due to one weekend.

“You don’t believe me?” he questions with a sigh, as you shrug.

“The last time you tried to set me up,” you groan in annoyance at the thought, “He had face tattoos and he smelled to high heaven. I would rather not ruin Suga’s happiness over this.”

Pietro frowns remembering Yondue, before letting out a chuckle: “Man, you really love that dog.”

“You know it.”

The two of you laugh and you forget for the rest of the afternoon that Steve Rogers could actually be dating material.  

* * *

It takes Steve a couple of days to realize that he can’t get that image of you and Sugar on the beach out of his head. It clearly showed how much you loved the golden retriever in anything and everything that you did, and how much you struggled for her was evident as well. Your story and the way the sun lit your face keeping him awake at night and how you giggled with Sugar or talked to some random stranger who was interested in her catching him off guard more than once during the week since then.     **  
**

However, he soon realized that though he spent most of his time with you – Steve hardly knew anything about you personally. Yes, he knew about Sugar, had meet Pietro, and knew you worked some odd hours.

_What were your hobbies? What were your favorite foods? Where did you grow up?_

There were a million questions that he needed answers too, but Steve didn’t know how to go about any of this – he had hardly dated in his youth. He had never dated even after coming back – his only serious relationship had failed due to distance and commitments, aside from that sometimes (when he was having a good day) he went out with Bucky and Sam.

That’s when another question popped up:  _was a relationship what he really wanted with you? Would you even like him in that way?_

Steve wasn’t even sure about that, but he didn’t wanted to get to know you better and that was a good first step, as best he could think of one. Thus, one morning he decides to get a bit earlier than usual but instead of focusing on his training like always, he decides get the coffee maker that Bucky given him running.

He ends up pouring the cup into two thermostats, remembering how you had taken you coffee once or twice before, with the intention of heading downstairs. Once he’s there, Steve hears some rummaging and before the familiar, excited bark alerts that someone already knows he’s there.

“Suga, what’s going on?” your voice filters through in confusion, as Steve takes two deep breaths before making the other half of the trip downstairs.    

“Good morning neighbor,” he states in that same polite tone as he comes closer to the two of you, “I was wondering if I could walk with you for a bit.”

It takes you a moment to realize what is going on, you’re still half-asleep, when Sugar barks in agreement and you simply nod in agreement before leaving your apartment building and entering the busy New York streets.

* * *

It’s three weeks of seeing Steve almost every morning when it finally sets in. Between taking care of Sugar, your job, the added interactions with Steve plus the cold weather – you were bound to end up getting sick. However, ever since you have been living alone, you were bound to get sick once during this season. You would call Pietro to pick Sugar up and treat yourself to medicine and canned soup until you got better – sometimes, you went to work and others you didn’t.

The sudden spinning of the room when you tried to get up told you that you weren’t going in today. You swear that Sugar barks, but you don’t have the strength to ask her to stop as you end up going back to sleep again, though as you wake up here and there into the late morning a familiar voice trying to calm her down.

It isn’t until just after noon that you finally decide to wake up. With blurry eyes, you notice that Sugar is sitting at the edge of the bed like always. However, to her right in a new sight to see – Steve sitting on the chair that you have placed in the corner of your small room. A million questions are running through your hazy brain, but instead of asking any of them –your throat is dry and aching–  Sugar (always the light sleeper) decides to bark in her excitement of seeing you awake, thus waking up Steve in the process.

There’s a slight groan that escapes his mouth as you look up to see blue eyes coming to focus on your completely as an easy smile comes over his face.

“How are you feeling?” he manages to ask after a few moments, as Sugar turns around to grab your attention. You pat her face before motioning that you really can’t talk. Steve frowns before getting up and stating that he’ll get you a cup of water. You simply nod and go back to starting at Sugar and those big brown eyes of hers.

All million thoughts are racing through your head –the golden retriever keeps wagging her tail unmoved by your distress– though you can’t help but think how wonderful it would be to wake up to look at Steve like that every morning.

Fuck, is the only really thing you thought as you fell to your bed once more and realizing that Pietro has somehow jinxed you if you started falling for Steve Rogers.

You could only hope, for different reasons than Steve, that you got over this cold quick.  


	6. a slow and steady beat.

It’s strange to have another person in your personal space. Yes, Steve had been in your living room and kitchen, but to have him sitting there in your chair where you put the dirty laundry when you were too lazy to put them in their proper place – thank goodness you didn’t have any at the moment a you stared at him and back at the soup and sandwich he had gotten you after you has woken up.

“You’re not hungry?” he asks, watching you swirl the plastic spoon around the soup he had brought from the place around the corner, as Sugar gives you a side glance from her side of the bed.

“Maybe not right now,” you mumble while giving Steve a weary smile, as he nods and gets up to grab the tray of food. He gives you a small smile before whistling to Sugar to follow.

The two exit the room as Steve closes the door softly, as you just sit there on your bed, still feeling sick but unsure of what to do.

* * *

“She probably feels awkward,” Pietro can’t help but remark as he gives another piece of beef jerky from to Sugar, as Steve looks at him with wide blue eyes.

The dyed silver-haired man has been making his way to the apartment building with snacks from Clint’s shop and Steve was ready to give Sugar her afternoon walk – it was something you told him that you did after picking her up from doggy daycare before you passed out once more from the fever that was wracking your body. So after putting some medicine and water on your side table, Steve decided to head out since he could tell Sugar was getting anxious. It’s how he ended up in a longer walk with Pietro at his side.

Steve doesn’t say anything to his statement, but Pietro keeps going: “She’s been on her own since she was 16, I’m its pretty odd for her to have someone babying her even just a little.”

Blue eyes widen at an all too familiar line, as he goes from staring at the younger man to Sugar to the sidewalk moving ahead of him. Deep down, Steve knew it made a lot of sense with the way that you behaved and he had never heard you talk about your parents, it was just the Maximoffs and Clint – just like it was Sam and Bucky for him.

Sugar whines at his sudden quietness as Pietro watches him for a moment. He can see the gears turning in Steve’s head for a moment before he shrug: “Just let her go at her own pace and I’m sure she’ll be just fine with it.”

Pietro leaves out that he knows that it could blossom into something else, as from he gathered of you from your last talk together. Instead, he just watches Sugar pull the large blond around like she owns the place.

“You should hit a mini mart before you head back though,” Pietro shrugs with laugh and hoping that everything turns out okay in the end.    

* * *

The sun had started to sink in when Steve and Sugar finally come back from getting some snacks from Clint’s shop for the golden retriever and something to make a chicken soup for dinner like the one Sarah Rogers used to make when Steve got sick. He was sure you were going to be sleeping still when they came back, but instead you were sitting in the small living room with a heavy blanket and half finished bowl of oatmeal, while watching a rerun of some old show you don’t seem that interested in.

Sugar barks to make her presence known, as you turn to look at them and give them a weak smile. Steve thinks for a moment that it would be nice to be welcomed like this –you waiting for him and Sugar– before noticing that you look worse than before, which leads to him knowing that you probably pushed yourself too much on your own by trying to get up and making something to eat.

“How are you feeling?” he asks as he lets Sugar free from her leash and the golden retriever walks over to her water bowl, knowing not to bother you at the moment. Steve puts the bags down on the coffee table as you simply shake your head back and forth.

He almost wants to laugh at how stubborn you are being because it reminds him of those winters when fought with Bucky to go outside, only for the older boy to drag him back in even sicker than before. He settles down at your side, as you wobble slightly only for your head to land on his shoulder and help Steve realize just how much you were actually burning up.

However, Steve knew that you were just as stubborn as him and that you had boundaries that he needed to respect if he wanted to help you. Thus, he asks as softly as he can:

“Do you want me to stay and help?” Steve wants to say another word at the tip of his tongue, but he knows that you don’t need him there. He was sure enough that you were stronger enough from whatever you had gone through in life, but everyone needed from someone else from one time or another, it was human nature.

You move your head for a moment before letting out a grown that sounds like:  _“Please.”_

You say it once more, though this time around it sounds more like  _tea_  but either way Steve gets the message as he lays you gently back on the headrest of the couch before setting off to work. There is a flutter of a feeling over someone needing out of what he was used to doing for years and the simple need of an aged friendship, like with Sam and Bucky. Steve isn’t sure why he suddenly feel so giddy, but he pushes it all down to get more accustomed to your kitchen, as Sugar come back around and takes a seat on her green plush bed.

“Some lemon with honey,” Steve remarks to the golden retriever as he pulls out the necessary things from the kitchen, “And some chicken soup to cure the soul, huh Sug?”

She barks in agreement as Steve laughs, completely unaware that you are laying on the couch with a lazy smile on your face at the sounds of happiness and something else filling up your lonesome, little apartment.


	7. in sickness and in what?

Steve ends up staying until you eat dinner, take some medicine, fall asleep on the couch with Sugar at your side soon afterward. There is some deeply seated in him that wants to stay and watch over you to see if you want anything, but he also knows how deeply private people can be and you were just allowing him to see a little bit of yourself for now. Steve didn’t want to ruin anything due to overstepping his bounds. So, he packs up and heads out when it leans closer to midnight, tired but satisfied over how the day had gone.

“Night gals,” is all he can say before locking the door as he smiles at the sight of you sinking even more into the golden retriever’s coat. 

* * *

When you end up waking close to 6am due to the need to go to the bathroom, you don’t know what to expect. You, in your dizzy state, expect to be hearing Steve’s music blasting from up above or Steve to still be in your apartment because Sugar didn’t let him leave – she had done so once or twice with certain people. But, as you pulled Sugar to sit down, on the floor as you got up and headed down the hallway.

You try your best to look somewhat more presentable, brushed your hair and traded in pj’s for your more comfortable clothes than you had on the day before. It takes you a whole hour to do all this with the snail’s pace that you are going, but by the time you are feeding Sugar, you hear a knock at the door that sends your unsteady lungs to skip a few breathes.

For once, Suga is too busy eating to be barking at the door as you take the necessary steps to move over to the damn thing and open it.

“Hey,” it’s the first thing you hear after opening the door and seeing Steve standing there once more with bags of food, “Got some soup and sandwiches from the deli.”

“Thank you,” is all you manage to say with a lazy smile, as Steve pushes you back into the apartment and forces you to lay back down on the couch. He sets everything up on the small coffee table and Sugar comes into the room.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, while petting the dog as she demands his attention. You move your hand back and forth for a moment because you are feeling a little better compared to last night.

“Well, thank goodness you have an expert of being sick all the damn time,” Steve grins as he hands you a container full of soup. Sugar whines to see what he is willing to give her, but instead, he pulls out some beef jerky that has been specially made for dogs – the man was spoiling her rotten.

“What do you mean by that?” you manage to croak out after taking a sip of the soup, as Steve gives you a bashful smile. Instead of telling you anything, he gets up and goes over to the already familiar place where Sugar’s leash is hidden and brings out, only for the golden retriever to start showing her excitement once more.

“How about I take Sug for her walk and then I’ll tell ya later,’ you aren’t sure it’s its the sickness or something else that makes you think that Steve has a very distinct Brooklyn accent coming out in that one moment, but you are too weary to as and you think he’ll just keep teasing you. For some reason, he seems more cheeky than anything else today.

“Okay,” you say without a fight before going back to eating the soup, as Steve smiles and prepare Sugar all on his own before waving goodbye to you once more.

Before you go back to sleep once more, you can’t help but think how lonely your apartment is starting to feel without those two there.

* * *

Eventually, Steve comes back with a dirty Sugar which ends with him having to bath her and then him going back to his apartment to change. It doesn’t help that he comes back in sweats and a rolled up long sleeve as he feels your forehead before declaring that you need some tea with lemon.

You want to ask so many things to man, as you can’t help but wonder why he is here, to begin with and why he is helping you so much. No one person in this day and age, especially in New York, would do so much much for their neighbor.

Did he pity you? Was he doing it because of Sugar?

There were so many things to say, but your tongue felt heavy and your mind was hazy as the day quickly turns into the evening you find yourself leaning into something strong and warm as chills start to rack your body.

“You all right?” the massive piece of warmth asks, as you snuggle closer to it with your blanket. You hear an awkward chuckle and something else envelopes your lap.

“Cold,” is all you manage to state, as you hear a slight whimper.

“Shhh,” it says once more, “Let your mama sleep, Sug.”

You aren’t sure why Steve is here, but you couldn’t be more than thankful.  

* * *

It takes another two days of Steve playing nurse for you to finally start feeling better. But, in between all that it seems like he just belongs in your apartment as she takes Sugar for her walks and gives her meals when he can.

Steve tells you about how he used to be sick all the time and how his mom and then his friend Bucky took care of him before his growth spurt hit in the middle of high school. And you end up telling him about your own childhood angst.

You find yourself falling –just a bit– for the man, but you should have known by now that things never work out when it comes to love and friendship for you.

* * *

After you get better, you go into overdrive when it comes to getting caught up with your work and spending time with Sugar that you don’t end up seeing Steve for almost a week. It wasn’t that you were avoiding him – okay, maybe you were (just a little) but for someone that you didn’t think had a job he always seemed to be out when you had time to see him. It took you some maneuvering, but you eventually came to realize a good point where you might be able to see him.

Thus, you end up buying a big box of pastries with Sugar on the way home, ready to thank him for everything that he had done for you and maybe ask for a little more.

There’s a skip to your step as you take the stairs to Steve’s floor and Sugar must’ve sensed it too since her tail was wagging to and for as fast as it could. You’re going over what you plan on saying in your head over and over again, as you make it to the last step. You take a deep breath, ready to walk down the hall and knock on his door when you look up and your heart stops.

You don’t expect Steve to be standing really close to a beautiful blond woman dressed in black pants and a white shirt that seem to match his own dark brown slacks and white shirt. His hair was even slicked back, he was so handsome and your brain went into overdrive over what you had just stepped into as blue eyes meet your own.  

“Oh,” you let out in surprise, close to dropping your box of pastries as Sugar lets a sad whine, “I’m sorry, I was obviously interrupting something.”

Steve tries to speak, as Sharon moves away from his side slightly but you’re already halfway through panic mode as you quickly push the box in his chest – not caring if they are getting squished in the end. You give him a quick thank you before pulling Sugar to follow you back down the stairs.

There are a lot of things that Steve wishes that he could do at that moment, namely go after you, but at the concerned look that Sharon gives –, he knows that first, he has some explaining to go. He pushes the door to his apartment soberly and lets her in.

“I’m guessing that’s the gal that has been helping you,” she remarks as Steve looks away for a second. She goes inside and he glances at the stairs one last time before closing the door.

He doesn’t know that you are having a full-blown panic attack behind your closed door. With a heavy breathe and a sinking heart, you keep repeating  _stupid_  over and over again as Sugar lays her head on your lap as you cry it all out.

You were such a stupid idiot for letting someone into your little, useless life.

Why was Pietro always wrong about this shit?


	8. drunk on you.

_“Piet, can you come over tomorrow morning?”_

Pietro knows there is something wrong with you when you call him up the night before. You tell him to wait for you early the next morning in front of the apartment, and he does so because he can hear the all too familiar sound of disappointment and apathy in your voice.

It wasn’t often, in fact very rarely was the case when you decided to let people into your guarded lifestyle and got any type of new camaraderie. However, you moved hard and fast when it came to certain things and Pietro was sure something like that had happened with Steve – he wasn’t sure what, but he was sure you were going to close yourself off for a good while.

It wasn’t the best way to handle things, but Pietro was just as bad with the little family he had, so he had no right to judge. Instead, he waited quietly in the cold morning, as you cam out with a bag and Sugar on a leash. You were wearing a large coat over your work clothes and Pietro knew you were going to run yourself rampant at work – it was the way you did things.

“I was wondering if you could take Sug for the week,” you explain, still tired and slightly heartbroken, as he nods, “I need to catch up with some work and all that.”

“All right,” Pietro concedes, but in an accusatory tone where he doesn’t quite believe you, “Do you want me to walk you to the station?”

“That would be nice,” you admit with a small smile as the three of you turn around and start your days, Pietro puts his arm over your shoulder and drags you into a brotherly hug as Sugar barks happily to anyone that is willing to stop and look at her.

* * *

Steve is quick to notice that there is something strange going when he knocks on your door and there is no barking to welcome him. He is quick to note that there is no light coming from the slot between the floor and the door, while there also isn’t any movement coming from inside that he can pick up on.

Blue eyes stare at the box of sweets he is carrying uncertainty before going back upstairs, unsure of what to do next – so he ends up calling Sharon and Sam.

As the week moves forward and he starts seeing no movement of either you or Sugar, the familiar boom of alternative and rock starts to echo within the small apartment building once more.

_“So do you like…your neighbor?” Sharon can help but question with a small smile, as she looks up from her notepad to the suddenly shy man._

_“Yeah,” Steve breathes out, “I think I do.”_

Steve isn’t exactly sure what has happened after you had seen his therapist enter his apartment, but he felt that there was going to be a lot of air to clear up whenever he found you.

* * *

It isn’t until the very next Monday that you allow yourself to even come back from working and crashing on Wanda’s couch (which was closer to where you worked) to your apartment. Maybe, it was a bit extreme and confusion, but you really needed some breathing about the whole thing – whatever you were feeling about Steve and the whole disaster that it came with potential feelings.

“Are you feeling better now?” Pietro can’t help but ask after watching Sugar barrel into your body and proceed to lick your face. It wasn’t often that you had had your depressive episodes, hardly any since you had gotten Sugar, but when they hit – they hit hard and you were either going to lock the rest of the world out by either your room or your office.

“So-so,” is all you manage to say, as you pat Sugar softly on the head only to have her whine happily at you. It makes you smile and feel guilty at the same time, but hopefully all the treats and walks over the coming days would make up for it, “But, it think it’s time for us to head home now, huh Sug?”

Sugar barks happily, as Pietro can’t help but laugh for a moment as surely the golden retriever is happy that she won’t have to fight for attention anymore. You wave at him before heading downstairs and it isn’t until you are close to your own building that you kneel down and wrap your arm around her neck fur and nuzzle into it.

“I’m sorry, girl,” you breathe out with a watery sigh, “I wasn’t a very good owner this past week.”

You quickly get up and remove wipe your eyes and nose, “But, I’ll swear to do better for both of us.”

_Even if Steve isn’t there._

You grin, getting ready to head inside when you hear, though Sugar’s ear perking up probably meant that she knew about it before you did – a bark followed by a nervous laugh.

You turn, but Sugar is already barking and looking at the jumping mess of fur in front of her. Blue eyes meet your widen ones, as you can’t help but gasp:

**_“Steve, is that a puppy?”_ **


	9. now i can’t go back.

You wonder if it’s strange for Sugar to have another dog in her space. She was used to taking up space, but to have this little white and brown puppy running around and smelling all of her things, you could tell that all her attention was on him scarping about. Steve gives you a shy smile, unsure of what is going to happen next. The both of you watch Sugar walk up to the pup, who is currently near her food and water, and stare at the little scamp for a good moment before moving him slightly with her nose and getting a drink of water.  

The puppy kept exploring and Sugar ignored him, as Steve kept a close watch on him.

“My friend and therapist have been telling to get a dog,” Steve smiles as the puppy comes back to him, “But, I don’t think I am ready for it just yet. So, I got connected with a support group that lets you foster pups.” 

“That’s great,” you grin, extremely overjoyed that Steve was trying out something like and from the sorts as the puppy came closer to him and Steve picked him up. The small thing almost reminded you of Sugar when she was that age --around the time you had meet her back in the pound-- though obviously healthier to be running around so much. 

“Sharon said it would be,” Steve remarks and your heart speed up in freeze for just a second -- he’s gonna gush about his girlfriend and how they have a puppy now. Maybe, they’ll move in together, get married, and maybe end up living upstate with even more -- or maybe that was just your imagination growing from your ever present anxiety around the handsome man. 

“Who is that?” you ask, clearly confused and asking for clarification. So, that you can finally hang up this little crush that came out of nowhere and would hopefully go away just as fast -- you didn’t have the time or effort to deal with all that came with unrequited love. 

“Sharon, my therapist,” He answers and your mouth drops for a moment, “You saw her a few days back.”

“Oh! _Her_ ,” you exclaim in a higher tone than usual, as Steve keeps petting the puppy behind the ears, “That’s real good, Steve.”

Steve smiles your way as the puppy licks his face and you can’t help but feel a little relieved, but you know it was just a matter of time--

“So, what’s his name?” 

“Oliver.” 

That someone was going to fall in love with the sweet blond with the puppy beagle that seemed excited to play with anyone -- how was a woman supposed to handle that?

* * *

 

_ “Would you help me get him used to everything?” _

Steve wasn’t really sure why those words left his mouth when he was leaving your apartment after a week without seeing you or Sugar, it was maddening and he didn’t want to lose the two of you again. Now, Oliver wasn’t an excuse to get to you -- the little guy was something he had been contemplating for quite some time with you and Sugar and how loving the two of you were had been the final push that he needed to tell Sharon about. After all that, it was quick paperwork process and he had the little scamp a week after he had signed all of it.

However, interacting with a older dog and owning a puppy were two very different things, as Steve was slowly coming to understand. Oliver was always full of energy and that sometimes lead to certain things being chewed over, certain items turning into a bathroom in the middle of the night, and trying not to have  heart attack when he slide across the room due to not having a grip on the wooden floor. 

It was the scariest and exciting thing that Steve had done in a long while and he wasn’t going to deny that the little guy was winning him over more and more each day -- he was even seriously looking into training school for Oliver. 

“Did he like the chicken last time?” Clint’s voice filters from in front of him, as blue eyes glance to the side to see you holding both Oliver’s and Sugar’s leashes as you look at the variety of jerk once more. The two of you had realized early on the beagle was a picky eater.

“He seems more into the beef and vegetable flavor,” you answer back with a smile and a slight pull of Oliver’s leash since he was trying to run down one of the hallways again. Clint moves about and begins to bag the dog food you asked for as Steve hears a whine. 

“What’s wrong, girl?” he can’t help but ask with a laugh as Sugar calls out for his attention, which she needed to have the most out of both dogs -- she really was in love with Steve if you really thought about. He leans down and starts petting her behind the ear, as she wags her tail happily. It once you are ready to go, that you notice what is going on. 

“Silly Sug,” you can’t help but laugh just a little and that’s when it happens. 

Both your eyes meet before darting back to where they once were, a grin bloom onto his face as he keeps petting Sugar and Clint can’t help but shake his head that the sight of your shy smile. 

_ If only they could just admit it and get it over with _ , would be something both Clint and Pietro would be thinking in this exactly same moment about this, starting at each other  like lovestruck teenagers but not saying a word about it. However, they both understood that for the two of you love --especially for two scared individuals-- could be a very fearful thing.    

They could only watch and hope that you guys didn’t screw it up like the last time.

* * *

 

But maybe that’s what love needs to grow -- careful patience and the willing to not give up. The two of you both has that and a certain stubbornness that didn’t what to let go of the other and slowly your lives in the coming weeks started to revolved around each other more than before. 

It shows in the way you have Sugar ready and set when he comes down to your floor for their morning walk, sometimes you going and others you don’t. It shows in the way that sometimes you decide to make breakfast for the four of you and sometimes he decides to bring coffee and pastries after Sugar and Oliver get a bit too excited neat a certain puddle. It’s shown in how Steve slowly helps you develop a training regiment and you laugh and tell him it should be something that he should consider doing -- and he does. 

Anybody can see it in the wait that sometimes you end up making too much of dinner and you end up inviting him. You feel it in how he starts picking you up after work with Ollie and Sug when it gets too late. He feels it in all the late night conversations that you let him have, either through phone or text, when there is too much going on in his head and you lend an ear without any sort of judgement.

However, it’s all a matter of timing...and maybe the perfect time in a warm and lazy Saturday afternoon. Oliver is sleeping in his little bed after a tiring but exciting walk and Sugar is at his feet curled up and taking in the warmth of the sun shining down from the sun. 

And you -- well, your head is on his lap --Steve isn’t completely sure how you ended replacing the large bowl of popcorn he had started off with-- as you take in the movie that you had both decided to watch. But, Steve’s mind is somewhere else -- on how warm you feel next to him, at how lovely your laugh sounds and how midway it seems like you have started to fall asleep, but he doesn’t have the heart to move you. 

So, he sits there content and at peace, though with the aching thought that he should just fall asleep as well, but his mind always ran ahead of him and thus as Steve takes everything in within his apartment. He realizes the most important thing of all. 

Steve Rogers is in love with two annoying fuzzballs and most all -- he’s in love with you. 

 

 

 


	10. what should i do?

Ollie leaves his little apartment and Steve is at a loss for the next two weeks.

It’s takes him awhile to realize of this loss though. He had been excited over the fact that there was a little girl and her dad that wanted to see Oliver during an upcoming adoption event, and Steve was sure that sure that they were going to love the little scamp either way. 

“He’s the sweetest thing,” he remembers you saying to the mother and stepfather who were a bit more on the cautious side, as they watched him interact with Sugar, “All the neighbors love him and even Sug too, though that took him a little more work.” 

All three adults look at you and then at the girl --Cassie, if he remembers correctly-- getting along with the two dogs. Then, they look at Steve since he was the one that actually took care of him. 

“She’s right,” he feels himself saying, but he isn’t quite there as well, “He does great in any situation. I’m sure they’re gonna be great pals.” 

The mother leans down to take a closer look at Oliver and that’s when he does it -licks her and lets out a happy, welcoming bark. The scene all melts from there as the family soon welcome its newest member into the mix, while also patting and greeting Sugar as well. 

“They love him,” you whisper to his right side, as Steve can only nod while watching the heartwarming scene as he feels a small lump in his throat that stops him from talking completely. He feels something slip into his hand and grasp onto it tightly as Sugar sits at his feet. 

“He’s gonna be so happy,” you try your best to reassure him, as Steve sees the family keep loving on the little dog that for a short time was his best pal.

* * *

You aren’t surprised that Steve doesn’t show up the following day after he had left your apartment that evening he had given Oliver to his new, permanent family. As much as, Steve hadn’t wanted to admit it, he had grown close to the little fella in a very short amount of time. 

Sugar whines at the front door once more, as if trying to catch your attention. 

“Come back to bed, Sug,” you state while grabbing your mug of coffee,”I don’t think he’s coming today.” 

She lets out a sad whine, before following you to the back of the apartment for more naps and cuddles. 

While, deep down you were hoping to share some time with him, you also understood that Steve needed some time to handle everything on his own as well.

* * *

_ “So...is this about the dog or the young lady, Steve?” _

_ “....” _

_ “Ah, both then.” _

And thus with a little help, Steve is finally able to settle his thoughts about everything and for once in a very long time, he knows how he wants to move forward in life.

* * *

You can’t help but wonder if this was how Steve felt when he didn’t see you in that one week, however that also meant you thought that he was in love with you. And over the course of your time with him and Ollie, you thought that your feelings might be mutual -- you shared your apartments and time. You talked about your dreams and fears late into the night. He and the pup had become a fixture in your apartment through different times through the day, almost everyday. 

But now, you weren’t so sure. maybe , it had just been the idea of having the two dogs together, that you were helping him with Oliver that set the happy make believe that you could be together -- that you could see yourself like this...with him for a very long time. 

There wasn’t anymore late night visits, any morning texts or messages, there wasn’t even any loud music to brother from up above. 

Steve had left just like he has entered your life and you weren’t sure how to do in the aftermath of it all, but you were sure that as long as you had Sugar --like you always did-- everything was going to be alright.

* * *

It’s goes on like this for a month between work and taking Sugar out to new places, you don’t really find time to be at home and while you hate it -- you have new memories with her and the others that you care about. Hell, you had even gone to see Ollie and Cassie twice now, much to Sugar’s displeasure. However, there was still no sign of Steve -- that was until one fine Saturday morning. 

Like always, Sugar notices it before you though, as she wakes with excited barking and shuffling around the front door as you let out a yawn -- still too tired to fully understand what was going but knowing that Sugar wouldn’t stop unless you did what she wanted.

“Hold your horses, Sug,” you yawn out as she lets out what almost sounds like a yip in your hazy brain.

Once you open the door, it takes you even longer to comprehend that Steve is standing there a little worse for wear in his familiar outfit of sweats and a hoodie, but his hair was longer and he was now sporting a beard. He gives you an awkward and timid smile, as Sugar’s need for attention brings him down to her level. 

You stand there confused, unsure of what is going on until he gets back up again and his eyes are all on you.

“Hey,” he manages to say as you echo it back to him, “I was wondering if we could take Sugar for  a walk today.” 

“I--” you stutter out, ready to reject him out of fear and a mixture of emotions you still aren’t used to handling, but Steve seems to notice that as well as he cuts you off.

“Just a talk, please,” he adds with a tone of desperation and longing you aren’t used to from the man, “There’s a lot I want to explain and if you don’t like what ya hear...then I’ll never bother you again. But, please.” 

At least he knows that he is on thin ice, though maybe not fully understanding that a simple talk wasn’t going to fix anything you guys had had before Oliver had been adopted -- you were to afraid to question those feelings and his all over again. However, as you glance at Sugar --her tail wagging and her eyes full of adoration for the man-- you knew that you had to take a page from her book and at least give him a chance.    

“Could you wait in the living room while I get ready?” is all you say before opening the door a bit more and letting the man in, though he gets the feeling he isn’t allowed anywhere -- you had closed off your home to him, but at least you hadn’t such the door on his face like he thought you would. 

Without another word, you go back into your room and leave Steve to sit on the couch with Sugar to get ready to pounce on him when he does -- if only everything was just that easy.

* * *

You end up talking a long walk around one of Sugar’s favorite parks -- not the one with the large puddle but the one with the friendly dog coffee just across the street. Though, Steve in a mess of nerves starts talking before you even reach the place, settled on a bench with the perfect amount shade as you watch Sugar play with some of the other dogs. 

You’re staring at her when Steve starts talking -- about the his mom, the war, and a lot of other things that seems to muddle together in his nervousness. However, his blue eyes are always on you -- watching how you take everything in without any judgement and even a small hint that you might understand him and this unbearable fear he has of being alone but pushing people away all at the same time. 

“It came back when Ollie got adopted,” Steve goes on to talk about the beagle puppy, “All the fear came rushing back and I needed to pull away, though it wasn’t right for me to do so without telling you.” 

You frown, but you understand him a bit too well since you had done the same thing as well. If you really thought about it, you both were just lonely people starved of human interaction. It was luck that you had found each other, but to make it all work -- well, that required a lot of work from both your ends. 

“Steve,” you start off and he swears his heart jumps just a little at the sound of his name from your lips, “Why are you telling me all this?  _ What do you want? _ ” 

He smiles at as he turns to look at you -- really look at the way your skin colors takes in the sun, how sleep deprived you are from working so many others, how you closed yourself in but still held a sympathetic look in your eyes. There were so things he knew, but there was so much more to learn as well. And he would be willing to take all the time in the world to do so, if you let him.

“I’m tryin’ to say that I wanna spend time with you and Sugar again,” Steve explains as he takes your hand into his and rubs your knuckles with his thumb, “I don’t wanna keep losing the precious things I have because I was afraid. Gotta take life and make it my own for once.” 

“If you have me as a friend, I’ll be okay with that,” Steve answers back in the softest voice possible, “But I’ve realized that that  _ I really like you _ and I wanna try this with you, if you’ll have me,” 

Your mouth drops for a second, as he keeps looking at you earnestly and in the moment you know that Steve is being honest and that even though it might hurt, he was ready for your rejection. And while you knew it was at the time of your tongue, you had also realized that Stevee made a point -- you couldn’t live in a bubble your whole life and even if he didn’t know it now he had certainly opened it for you since the day you had heard that too loud music from the upstairs apartment. 

You let out a small laugh and grasp his hand a little together, “I wouldn’t mind if we take is slow and steady.” 

A beautiful smile blooms on his face as he nods, “Anything you want.” 

You nod and seal the deal with a peak on the cheek before bursting in a nervous fit of laughter with him. Sugar -dirty but still full of energy- running over to you in excitement over the noises you were making, understanding that her humans were once again happy with each other, though maybe a little mad at her once she shakes and gets mud on their clothes. 

And maybe on way back to the apartment, you’ll take a detour to Clint’s or maybe that dog cafe if they allow dirty patrons. Surely, you’ll talk and laugh along the way as you talk about Oliver and Cassie while Steve thinks about fostering another dog a little the road. 

It was awkward but you would surely get there because you had each other and Sugar along for the ride -- the timing might be a little rough, but it would lead to nothing but happy and loving memories...you both knew that now.  


End file.
